


I Wanna Let Go

by shanachie



Series: Honolulu 96731 [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-O AU
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Swearing, boys being dorky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Dating is difficult, even when you are both determined to make things work.





	I Wanna Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts), [its_not_my_fault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/gifts).



> This is the third story I finished for Writo de Mayo and brings my word count up to 7742. So I have busted my count wide open for the month once again. I rock!! (Diamond in the rough for those of you wondering…). And I get to cross another story off my list. Now I’m going to go mess with my binders while I watch Sanctuary with [](https://illfindmyway.livejournal.com/profile)[illfindmyway](https://illfindmyway.livejournal.com/) . Thanks to my regular enablers [](https://illfindmyway.livejournal.com/profile)[illfindmyway](https://illfindmyway.livejournal.com/) —who like usual read this as I wrote it—and [](https://whogeek.livejournal.com/profile)[whogeek](https://whogeek.livejournal.com/)  who of course provided the song for my title. :-)
> 
> Disclaimer: No one recognizable belongs to me. “Car Crash” by Matt Nathanson also does not belong to me.

Knocking lightly on the door, Danny tried the knob when he didn’t get an answer. Finding that it turned easily, he debated for a minute before opening it and calling out, “Steve? Hey, McGarrett? Where are you?”

Steve hurried into the main room, tugging a t-shirt the rest of the way down as if he was in the middle of getting dressed. “Hey. I didn’t hear you knock. I musta still been in the shower.”

“I knocked. I knocked a couple of times. You didn’t answer,” Danny responded as he glanced around the room.

“I’m sure you did. I just didn’t hear it.” Steve stepped closer, smiling softly. “Hi.” He paused. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Danny shook his head at the other boy. “Hi yourself. Were you planning for us to stand here staring at each other all night?”

“What?” Steve shook his head. “No. No of course not.” He paused again. “Unless that’s what you want. Or…damn it, Danny.” He ran a hand through his damp hair. “I have video games or board games or we can watch a movie or go for a walk or I had pizza for dinner or we can get or make something else if you don’t want that…”

Danny stepped in, grabbing Steve’s face and hauling him downwards. The taller boy was still speaking as their mouths collided and Danny was easily able to slip his tongue inside the other boy’s. He mapped the inside of the taller boy’s mouth, groaning as Steve eagerly sucked at his tongue, digging his long fingers into Danny’s hipbones. Finally they broke apart, both of them breathing heavily. “Why are you so nervous?” Danny asked softly.

“I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how you want me to act,” Steve replied. “How to treat you.”

Danny quirked a grin at him. “Just like one of the guys, babe. There are just some added bonuses.” He ran a hand down Steve’s chest until he reached his waistband, hooking a finger in his belt loop. “A few extra perks.”

Steve gulped. “That’s. That’s what I’m talking about. Have you ever done this before? With another guy?”

Danny closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he tried to figure out what to tell him. “Yeah,” he sighed. “I have. But this…between us…” Danny made a motion between the two of them, indicating the two of them. “This is important. I don’t want to screw this up. So for now? We’re just two guys hanging out.”

Steve smirked at him. “With extra perks.”

“We’re taking it slow, Steven,” Danny reminded him. “Although I probably won’t object to a little making out.” When Steve moved towards him, Danny put a hand up to stop him. “I didn’t say now. Or constantly.” Waiting to make sure Steve got the picture; he patted him on the chest. “Now you said something about pizza? And do you have a feeling towards any of your entertainment options?”

“Battleship?” Steve suggested. “Or another board game?” He motioned with his head for Danny to follow him into the kitchen.

“I don’t wanna bruise your ego, babe. I will take you _down_. I am the _king_ of board games.”

“Oh you are, are you?” Steve asked with a grin.

“Absolutely. Gracie and I play board games all the time.” Danny leaned against the counter as Steve pulled the box from the fridge, putting it on the stove. Danny flipped the box open, almost yelping as he looked at the remnants of the pie. “What? What is this sacrilege?!”

“It’s pizza,” Steve answered, reaching for a piece.

“That. That is not pizza. That is…I don’t even know what that is. Pizza. Real. True. Pizza. Is sauce, crust, and motz. That? Is a crime against humanity. I cannot believe I _kissed_ you after you had that in your mouth. You had fruit _fruit_ on what you call pizza.” He paused as he caught the look on Steve’s face. “What? What are you grinning at?”

Steve’s grin widened as Danny’s hands flailed around as he attempted to illustrate what he found so wrong with the situation. “You. You’re cute when you get all indignant about things.”

Danny pointed his finger at Steve. “I am not cute. Not cute at all. I am manly and intimidating.”

Grabbing the finger that was waving at him, Steve kissed the tip of it. “Whatever you say, Danno.”

“Don’t call me Danno. Danno is Gracie’s name. _You_ are not allowed to use Gracie’s name for me.” Waving with his free hand, Danny indicated the rest of the kitchen. “Do you have something here that isn’t gonna offend my senses for us to eat? And then how about a movie? Something we can maybe both agree on seeing as how we are guys?” He grinned at Steve who was looking around, but refusing to let go of Danny’s finger. “Another perk to being with a guy, Steve? You don’t have to watch chick flicks.”

“That sounds really good to me,” Steve said in response. “Veggie fries? Fruit? We might have some cookies.”

“You have this like whole health food thing going on, don’t you?” Danny guessed.

“Um, yeah. Especially during the season.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

“Okay then. How about this? You put together a tray of snacks for us of whatever you have and like…but no pineapple,” he warned. “And I’ll go pick a movie. They’re out by the TV?”

“Yeah. Just stay out of the black cupboard,” Steve called after him as Danny headed into the living room.

“Man, I don’t even _want_ to know,” Danny yelled back.

By the time Steve joined him in the living room; Danny had located a movie and loaded it into the DVD player. He’d also kicked off his sneakers and was lounging on the couch, obviously waiting for Steve. The taller boy looked from the couch where Danny sat to the chair that sat at a perpendicular angle, shifting from foot to foot as he tried to decide where he should take a seat. Finally Danny took pity on him, swinging his feet down from where he’d placed them on the couch and indicating the other end. Steve slouched in the corner after setting the bowls on the coffee table. “What did you pick for us to watch?” he asked.

“Navy SEALs. Seemed appropriate with your habit of swimming and all,” Danny answered, grinning as Steve’s expression tried to revert to a poker face. “You can’t lie to me. I saw you last weekend. I have photographic evidence that you swim like a fish.”

Steve stroked a finger down the arm that was draped across the back of the couch. “So it was my technique you were admiring last weekend? And not something else?”

Danny leaned towards him, resting a hand against his chest. “Oh, I was _admiring_ more than just your technique,” he purred in a low voice before pushing Steve back away from him. “But right now we’re gonna watch the movie, Fish boy.”

Steve pouted as Danny scooped up the remote he’d dropped and flicked the movie on. “I’m not seeing the perks here, Danny,” he commented.

“An-ti-ci-pa-tion, Steven,” Danny enunciated. He leaned closer to the other boy, stroking a finger along his side. “Are you saying you normally do this with Chin?”

Steve shivered under his touch and Danny watched him carefully to be sure it was a positive reaction. “No,” he breathed. “Danny. Please.”

“Shh, babe,” Danny soothed him. “Not yet. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to rush forward.”

The taller boy turned his head, sliding down far enough that he could brush his mouth against Danny’s. Moving his head back the other way, he paused with his lips over Danny’s, breathing in the other boy’s exhales as the rat-a-tat-tat of gunfire sounded behind them. A muffled boom caused Danny to jump and turn his head to see what the noise was. He turned back to see a gleeful look on Steve’s face. “What? What’s that look for?” he asked.

“They blew up the chopper!” Steve exclaimed.

“That excites you?” Danny shook his head. “There might be something wrong with you, babe.” When Steve turned hurt eyes on him, he hastened to reassure him, “Doesn’t mean I don’t want to find out all about you.” Nudging Steve so he turned to face the television again, he said, “Let’s watch the movie.”

As the scene turned to a beach in Norfolk, Virginia and a man face down on the sand; both boys turned their attention completely towards the movie. When Steve thought Danny was completely engrossed, he slowly slid his hand down until his fingers encountered Danny’s and he could wrap his fingers around the other boy’s. He peeked out from under his eyelashes and was pleased to see a slight smile on Danny’s face. Settling back against the couch, he rubbed his thumb against Danny’s hand as he continued to watch the movie.

_H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU_

Danny shifted on the couch, stretching his legs out in front of him as the SEAL team crept up the beach. Steve looked at him in concern. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just a little too long in one position,” Danny answered. He rubbed his knee with his free hand. “It’s fine. My knee’s just a little sore from chasing Gracie still.”

“Do you need anything? Can I get you ice? Heat? Anything?” Steve asked, swinging his feet down from the coffee table where he’d rested them in preparation to getting up.

Danny tangled his fingers in Steve’s shirt as the other teen heaved himself halfway off the couch. “Where are you going?”

“To get you what you need,” Steve answered in confusion.

“The only thing I need is for you to sit your ass back down and watch the movie with me,” Danny explained. “The knee will work itself out.”

Steve dropped back onto the couch, then reached out, tentatively cupping the side of Danny’s face and attempting to draw the other boy just a little bit closer. Rubbing his fingers against the spiky strands of shorter hair at the base of Danny’s skull, he just held him there for a moment, not actually believing he _could_ touch him like this.

“Oh for god sakes!” Danny complained. Grabbing Steve, he pulled the taller boy towards him, almost mashing their lips together. “I’m not,” he attempted to speak between kisses, “Going to. Run away. If you. Kiss me.” He let out a low groan as Steve’s hand cupped his ass. “Jesus, what are you zero to sixty?” he demanded.

Pushing the other boy back against the couch cushions, he shifted position, turning so he could straddle Steve’s lap. It was Steve’s turn to groan as Danny’s weight settled on his legs and he clutched at the muscled thighs as Danny tipped his head up, kissing him again. “I wanna…” he attempted.

“Shh,” Danny soothed. “We’ll get there, babe.” He ran his hands down Steve’s torso, sliding one up under the other boy’s shirt, as Steve’s hands again went to his ass. “You have an obsession with my ass,” he commented.

“I do,” Steve admitted with a cocky grin. “It’s a cute…”

“McGarrett, do not call my ass cute,” Danny warned. He moved his hand a bit lower, toying with the waistband on Steve’s cargos and watching his eyes. Steve didn’t seem to want it to go farther right now, for which he was grateful. He wasn’t adverse to sex with the other boy, but just jumping into bed probably wasn’t the smartest thing. Instead he felt a hand on the back of his neck and pressure encouraging him to lean back towards Steve.

He went willingly, tongue dragging across the leaner boy’s lips. Steve opened his mouth under Danny’s and Danny realized he could quickly become addicted to this. The boy kissed like he did everything else; full speed ahead and with no inhibitions, but it didn’t stop them from drugging Danny’s senses.

Neither boy was paying any attention to their surroundings so the high pitched “Whoa! I did _not_ need to see that. Get a room. Please!” almost caused Danny to fall off the couch and Steve’s lap. Only Steve grabbing at his legs prevented disaster.

Danny buried his face in Steve’s shoulder as the other boy laid his head against the back of the couch, closing his eyes so he didn’t have to see the owner of the voice. “Mary,” he said evenly. “You aren’t supposed to be home for another hour.”

“Stevie’s got a boyfriend! Stevie’s got a boyfriend!” she replied in a singsong. “Wait’ll I tell Dad!”

Danny tried to escape, but Steve held him tight, refusing to let him up. “If you tell Dad, I’ll call Cat and tell her not to take you tomorrow. And _I’ll_ take you. _And_ I’ll tell him about Bobby Demer.”

There was silence for a moment, then “Damn it!” and Mary stomped out of the room.

When Steve turned his attention back to Danny, the shorter boy was shaking in his arms. “Danny, what’s wrong?” he asked, encouraging him to lift his head. He rolled his eyes when he realized Danny was silently laughing. “Asshole,” he told him affectionately.

“You. You. You threatened to take your sister _shopping_ ,” Danny finally got out.

“Yeah well my taking her is a fate worse than death,” Steve grumbled. “But it’s probably more of a punishment for me.” He ran a caressing hand across Danny’s ass. “As much as I don’t want you to, you better move. Mary won’t stay away for long.”

“I can’t,” Danny admitted. When Steve looked at him in confusion, he took the hand that had been kneading his ass absently and brought it around to his crotch, placing it there. Steve groaned at the feel of the hard length beneath his fingers, squeezing it gently just to watch Danny’s eyes roll back in his head at the pressure.

“We could do something about that,” Steve whispered suggestively in his ear, rubbing against Danny and pressing the other boy into him.

Danny moved his hand, trying not to smile at the pout Steve gave him. “My other issue is my knee locked up,” he pointed out.

Instantly switching from teasing to concerned, Steve ran his hand gently down Danny’s knee, testing the joint to see if he could unlock it from that position. “I think it would be easier if I just moved you off my lap,” he suggested after a moment.

“I am _not_ a damsel in distress!” Danny objected.

Steve grinned, making a note to rib Danny about his word choice later. “No, but I don’t think there’s any way for you to move on your own without injuring it more. And I don’t want to disappoint Grace tomorrow and have a repeat of last weekend,” Steve explained.

Danny sighed heavily. “Fine. Do with me as you will.” He glared at Steve’s eager look. “That was _not_ a suggestion to molest me, Steven.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna molest you. Just…let me, okay, Danny?” He waited until Danny’s muscles went lax against him, then slipped his hands under the other boy’s legs. “That’s it, Danny. I’ve got you,” he murmured as he carefully maneuvered the other boy around. After some tricky movement, he had the shorter boy on his back on the couch as he stood over him. Gently he straightened Danny’s leg out until it was lying flat on the couch. “Stay put. I’m gonna get you some ice.” Before Danny could do more than start to struggle into a sitting position, he clambered over the back and rushed from the room.

“Steven! I do _not_ need ice!” Danny yelled after him.

When Steve returned a couple minutes later, Danny was carefully bending his knee obviously attempting to work out the issue. “I thought I told you to stay put,” he grumbled as he dropped down next to Danny and rearranged the other boy. Gently he set the ice on Danny’s knee. “Here.”

Danny rolled his eyes and lifted the bag back off his knee. “I appreciate the thought, but I really don’t need the ice.” Steve frowned at him, making a motion towards the ice like he was going to put it back on. “Steve. I mean it. I don’t want to freeze my knee so I can’t ride home.”

“What do you mean ride home?” Steve asked, shifting on the couch.

“I rode my bike here,” Danny said slowly. “If I put ice on my knee, then it’ll be too cold and I won’t be able to grip properly.”

Steve shook his head frantically. “You’re not going home. You should stay here. It’s not safe.”

“We’re taking it slow,” Danny reminded him. “Slow does not mean I sleep with you on the second date.”

The other teen’s hazel eyes widened at his words and he swallowed audibly, but recovered quickly. “No. No. That…that wasn’t what I meant. I mean. You would yeah my bed, but I’d sleep here. On the couch I mean. And you upstairs. And me here. Not with you. Not that I have an issue with sleeping with me. I mean I want to, but slow like we said and sleeping together tonight…would not be slow. At all.”

Danny chuckled at the babble issuing from Steve’s mouth and leaned forward, kissing him briefly to stop the insane flow of words. “Okay, I got it. And I appreciate the offer. But I can ride with my knee like this. I’ve done it before. I just need to get my brace.”

“No,” Steve said mulishly. “I don’t want you riding. If your knee locked up just bending it to,” his ears turned red, but he continued on, “sit on my lap. Then you can’t straddle your bike correctly. I’ve got Dad’s truck; he got a lift to work tonight. We’ll load it into the back and I’ll drag Mary out and we’ll take you home.”

Danny sighed. “I really can ride just fine. I don’t like the idea of loading my bike into the truck. What’s the big deal?”

“I just.” Steve ducked his head so Danny couldn’t see his face. “I don’t want you riding when you’ve had trouble with your knee tonight. If something happened…”

“So you don’t trust me to know my own limits?” Danny asked.

“No. I…that’s not what I’m saying. I just…I need you to be safe, okay? And if I can take you home and do that, then let me? Either let me load the bike into Dad’s truck or leave it here and pick it up tomorrow.”

Danny leaned back against the couch, studying Steve for a few moments, and considering his options. “If I leave it,” he started and stopped at the wide grin on Steve’s face. “I didn’t say I would yet, dork, so don’t get all happy. If I leave it, you don’t touch it once we put it away and you bring me here right away tomorrow afternoon after we drop Gracie off so I can pick it up, okay?”

Steve nodded, happy to agree to anything as long as it meant Danny wouldn’t ride his bike home tonight. “Yeah, of course. We can lock it in the garage tonight. Let me wheel it in there? And then I’ll help you out to my Jeep. And grab Mary.”

“You trying to get rid of me?” Danny asked.

“I thought you’d want to go home,” Steve said in confusion. “Since your knee hurts and all.”

Danny stroked a finger down Steve’s forearm. “But someone very sweetly brought me ice. And since I don’t have to worry about numbing my knee now, there’s no reason not to use it. Plus we weren’t done with our movie. I don’t see any reason we can’t finish it.”

“Oh please don’t tell me you two are going to be all lovey dovey because that’s just sickening,” Mary’s voice came from behind them.

Danny stiffened next to Steve and the dark haired boy put a comforting hand on his leg where it rested within reach. “Tell me, Mary,” Steve asked, “is it Danny being a guy that you object to? Or what?”

“No.” The girl dropped into the chair perpendicular to them and made a face. “I’d object to anyone you were sucking face with. You aren’t going to start that again, are you?”

“Oh, she and Matty are gonna get along great tomorrow,” Danny commented. “Please, let’s force them to spend the entire day together. Either they’ll be the best of friends or they’ll kill each other.”

“Don’t you think you’re mom’ll object if you come home without your brother?” Steve questioned as he leaned forward to snag the remote and the bag of ice. He plopped the ice back on Danny’s knee, fussing with it until it was settled to his satisfaction.

Danny snapped his fingers. “Damn it, yeah probably. Oh well.”

Mary rolled her eyes. “Oh, yeah. You two are a laugh riot. I’m going to find something to eat.” She heaved herself out of the chair and flounced out of the room.

“Stay in the house,” Steve yelled after her.

Danny raised an eyebrow at him as Steve turned his attention back to Danny. “Is that really a danger that she’ll slip out the door?”

“Oooh, yeah,” Steve answered. “I spent three hours searching the island for her. It’s not that big an island.” He glanced at the kitchen for a minute, listening to the sounds Mary was making, before leaning over and kissing Danny deeply. “Ready for the rest of the movie?”

Danny licked his lips as Steve settled back on the couch, his blues eyes glazed over. “Movie. Right. Yeah. Okay.”

Steve smirked as he flicked the button on the remote and turned the movie back on. He couldn’t wait to go to the beach tomorrow.  



End file.
